


Reach

by mystiri1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo looks at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

“You know, they really do look completely different from earth,” Duo said. Heero hadn’t really been paying attention, as he’d worked out early on Duo didn’t really require full input from himself to carry on an entire conversation – the occasional sound of acknowledgement would do. But he couldn’t figure out immediately what Duo could be talking about.

He looked over at the American pilot. He was writing the mission report for both of them, as Duo insisted he was much better at it. Having seen the reports the Deathscythe pilot turned in, Heero agreed completely. So while he was typing away, Duo was lying on his back in the grass, staring at the night sky. The camouflaged bulk of the trailer carrying their Gundams loomed behind them.

Duo glanced in his direction, and sighed. “The stars, Heero. They look so different here. It’s funny, as there’s no atmosphere in the way in space, but here they look closer. And more . . . I don’t know, mysterious or something.” He turned his attention back to the sky. “Makes me see why people tried so hard to get there.”

He stretched an arm upwards, splaying his hand wide and staring at the stars through the cage of his fingers. “It looks like you could almost touch them.” He contemplated the view a moment longer, then said softly, “Fath – someone quoted a poet to me once: ‘Man’s reach should exceed his grasp, or what’s a heaven for?’ I didn’t get what he meant at the time, but I think now I do.”

Heero glanced up at the starry sky, but it couldn’t hold his attention. Instead, he looked back at Duo. The other pilot was a darker shape against the grass, dressed as he was in his customary black, but the moonlight showed the shape of his face clearly. It turned him into something pale and ethereal, his eyes dark pools as he stared up at the sky with an expression of wonder.

‘Man’s reach should exceed his grasp...’ Heero thought he understood, too.

After a few minutes, the sound of typing resumed


End file.
